Drunken Night at DTent
by GreatDarkNoodleKing
Summary: Magnet stole some Vodka. X-Ray and Armpit yelled at each other. Squid and ZigZag talked. Stanley said he loved Zero. Mr. Sir found three pairs of boys sleeping in bed with each other. Slight Zanley. Slight SquigZag.


Thought of this while watching Futurama the other day… Happy father's day to everyone! 

**Drunken Night at D-Tent**

Stanley fell onto his cot, groaning and rubbing his head of messy brown hair. He lay there, looking up at the ceiling and grumbling about how horrible Camp Green Lake was. Zero sat on his own cot, watching Stanley intently, as if he were some incredible toy that would perform an amazing trick at any second. He didn't say a word, he hardly ever did, he just watched Stanley in silence. X-Ray, Armpit, and ZigZag were all talking amongst themselves, Squid only occasionally adding in whatever he felt was important. It was relatively calm and quiet in D-Tent.

That is, until Magnet ran into the tent, gasping for air. Everyone stopped and stared at him, and he smiled happily. "Hey guys," he said nonchalantly, as if he hadn't just come sprinting into the tent. Everyone just sat and looked at him. "Anybody want some vodka?" he asked, holding up a huge bottle and showing it off to their gleaming, hungry eyes.

The boys all jumped up immediately and they quickly gathered whatever they could, asking him how he got it, where he got it, and how much was in it. All except Zero, who didn't really understand the world of alcohol quite yet, and wanted to wait and see. Magnet poured the strong strawberry flavored drink into his friends' canteens and then the rest into his own, and they all began gulping it down.

Soon enough Armpit and X-Ray were giggling and playfully punching each other. "Man, Magnet, this is the coolest thing ever," Armpit drawled happily.

"Yeah, well," Magnet said with a hint of pride in his voice.

Zero sat and watched as ZigZag slowly began to end his constant glancing around and over his shoulder and began to relax. Squid laid down on his cot after a few gulps before he set his canteen off to the side- he had mentioned something about his mom drinking, maybe the vodka reminded him of her…

ZigZag went over to his cot and ruffled Squid's hair. He offered him some more to drink, but Squid said he was fine. So ZigZag sat on the side of his bed and smiled and joked with him for a while.

X-Ray and Armpit suddenly began yelling at each other, each saying the other was lazy, fat, and arrogant. Magnet tried to break up their fight; by he became wobbly and fell back onto his cot as they squabbled. Zero got up and went to sit with Stanley.

"Hey," he said softly to the hazel-eyed boy. Stanley smiled and then suddenly there was a loud thud that grabbed their attention. X-Ray and Armpit had shoved each other down onto the ground and were currently apologizing, saying that the other was an awesome person and they didn't mean it. Zero watched them look as though they were having nervous breakdowns for a little while when Stanley started talking to him.

"Hector," he said, looking dizzy, "I- hic- I friggin' love you, man…" Zero blinked and watched his friend smile happily at him.

Laughing a little, he asked, "How much of that have you had?"

Stanley threw his arm around Hector's shoulders and he said, getting right up in his face, "I mean it man, you're freaking hot…" He hiccupped a few times before he kissed Zero's cheek.

Blushing fiercely, Zero took Stanley's canteen and set it on his nightstand. Stanley reached for it, but Hector placed his hand over his taller friend's and he said, "I think you've had enough, dude…"

Stanley smiled and hugged Zero around the stomach, snuggling his head into the crook of his neck. Zero looked to the others in the tent, but he got quite a shock when he found that Squid and ZigZag were making out on Squid's cot- each of their canteens were completely empty now, and X-Ray and Armpit were sound asleep together on the floor. Magnet was asleep on his cot, muttering something in Spanish to himself.

He looked back down at Stanley and rubbed the top of his head nervously. "I love you too, man," he said warily.

Stanley cuddled the smaller boy closer to him and pulled him down onto his bed with him. Hector's head was in Stanley's arms as he snuggled his chin into the curls on his head and held him like a stuffed animal. Hector smiled a little at his friend before he wrapped his arms around him and said gently, "G'night Stanley…"

"G'night Hector," he mumbled back, dozing off quickly.

When Mr. Sir came into D-Tent later to find where his Vodka had gone, he found it with Magnet in his bed. He saw Squid and ZigZag cuddled up together, snoozing blissfully, on Squid's cot. He found X-Ray and Armpit snuggling in sleep on the floor. And he found Stanley and Zero nuzzling each other and giving each other Eskimo kisses as they slept on Stanley's cot. He scratched his head as he tried to understand why all these boys were sleeping together. Then he realized they had drank his vodka and all hell broke loose- the screaming woke all the boys in an instant.

Futurama made me think of possible situations like this… With Fry telling Farnsworth that he loved him. Haha, Stanley's drunk…


End file.
